Gundam Deathmatch
by Neo Queen Ryoko Akane Yuy
Summary: I have matched up characters for the sole purpose of humor and killing them ^^;; if I get good reviews I'll post another up


Discaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters, neither do I own Celebrity Deathmatch or mtv. The only things I own are the computer and keyboard I am typing at and the right to tourtrue these characters. Now on to the slaughtering!  
  
  
  
Deathmatch  
  
by Neo Queen Ryoko Akane Yuy  
  
  
  
Ryoko Yuy:Welcome to the Deathmatch Arena, I'm your host Ryoko Yuy and this is... *crickets chirpping* *wishper* We'll we couldnt find a co-host on such short notice.  
  
Howard: Just get on with it! I wana see some guts!  
  
Ryoko Yuy:For our first battle we will have Colonel Une vs. Lady Une. Who will win? Lets go ringside.  
  
Trieze Kushranada:Now I wan't a good clean fight. Lets get it on! *bell rings*  
  
Conlonel Une:I'm gona tear your head off! *quickly takes glasses off*  
  
Lady Une:There is no need for fighting. *puts galasses on*  
  
Conlonel Une:Yes there is! *rushes at Lady Une and accidetaly trips over stakes of stakes of love letters and gifts to Trieze (who put those there?) breaking them and getting a shard of glass in her heart*  
  
Trieze:We'll that was pointless!*kickes dead Une* And the winner is... Well, the are the same person. You both lose!  
  
Ryoko Yuy:Hmn, that was sad. Lets get info from Sally about our next match.  
  
Sally:Thank you Ryoko. Our next fight has been a long awaited one. Trowa, vs Catherine. Our oponents are siblings, so maybe they have agreed because of sibling rivalry. Our favorite for this match however not wishing to mess up his hair is playing by proxy.  
  
Ryoko Yuy:Trowa's has just been anounced. His replacement will be.....*drumroll* Towa's pet lion!  
  
Wufie:Throwing a girl against, a Lion!?!?!?!? There is no chance!  
  
Ryoko Yuy:Hmmm, unless your trying to become my new co-host Wufie, keep your comments to yourself. But it is true, The Lion is favored to win. Lets find out.-  
  
Trieze:(to Catherine)Now I want a good clean fight.  
  
Lion Translator:(to Lion)Roar. Roar. ROAR. (meaning- kick her but, we don't care how!)  
  
The Lion starts to circle Catherine as the Lion growls frociously. All of the sudden Catherine manages to find on of the arena's hidden weapons.  
  
Catherine:HAHA, I have you now! *goes to pick up weapon/hoe and accidentally steps on the metal part causing the spike affixed to the wodden pole to impale her head.*  
  
Ryoko Yuy:We aren't having much luck, are we? We are losing battles within seconds left and right!  
  
Trieze: The Lion/Trowa wins!  
  
Trowa:I WIN! I WIN!  
  
Duo:But ya'll won by proxy!  
  
Wufie:How weak, can't defeat a girl Trowa?  
  
Towa:I could, and did. I taught the Lion all he knows!  
  
Heero:Hn. You are all pathetic.  
  
Wufie:Is that a threat Yuy?  
  
Quatre:No, don't fight!  
  
Heero:See why I never talk, I do and I end up challenging someone, great. No, *uses patented Yuy glare of death*  
  
Wufie:*backs down* Okay, Okay. Touche touche.  
  
Ryoko Yuy:Lets cut to a comercail before any of 'em kill each other.  
  
*****Comercail Break*****  
  
Ryoko Yuy:Our final mtch of the night is a Magunacs duel to the death! We have a special referee for this match!  
  
Quatre:Can't we all get along? No? Okay then, you know the rules. Get killin'!  
  
Random Mguanac #869:*rips out semi-automatic camel fart machine*I'll use it! I'll use it!  
  
Random Mguanac #523:*rips out Quatre plushie(AN: Quatre plushie will be given to Hailo-Chans older sister when done, just thaught I'd mention that)* Bow down to my Quatre Plushie!  
  
Random Mguanac #67:*rips out buster riffle and shoots Random Mguanac #523's Plushie out of his hands and runs away with plushie*(AN: Don't worry, Hailo's sis will get the plushie ^^)  
  
Random Mguanac #007:*snipes 'em all and wins while wearing a suave black suit* Names Magunac, James Magunac.  
  
Quatre:And Random Mguanac #007 wins!  
  
Ryoko Yuy:Is he a real Magunac? Oh well. Thats all for this episode of Gundam Deathmatch, Good fight, Goodnight.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ryoko-Dono:Okay, so what did you think? I will accept requests and suggestions for victims, I mean challengers, also anyone who wishes to help me, ie. be my co-host please let me know. If I get intrest I may make an Anime deathmatch. So don't forget review, or I'll send Heero after you!  
  
Heero: *death glare*  
  
Ryoko-Dono:See? Flame me, I don't care, tell me what you think ^^ *starts hugging Heero* Don't worry Heero, I wont ever kill you off. And to anyone who wanted me to rid us of Hilde, as soon as I get a good suggestion for her to go against someone, I will ^^. 


End file.
